


Heaven Changes.

by thetrickstxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrickstxr/pseuds/thetrickstxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Lucifer's gone, Heaven changes.<br/>You notice it the most: you're the highest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Changes.

**O N C E  L U C I F E R 'S  G O N E,  H E A V E N  C H A N G E S．**

        You notice it the most: you’re the highest of them. A paranoid God, never having had an enemy of much magnitude before, affects everything. Security tightens: things get more serious. There’s no room left for any sort of emotion, after a while. It filters out. You’re the puppet. Elohim pulls the strings, Yahweh gives orders, and you’re reconditioned for the _slightest_ sign of disobedience. You stop even thinking about complaining, after a while. They always know, and it only makes it worse.

It means shutting down emotionally, but that makes it easier to cope with some of the things you have to do. Will have to do. It doesn’t make a difference. 

**T H E R E ' S  N O  R O O M  F O R  R E G R E T.**

       You don’t know whether to be angry at the rebellion for causing this, or wishing you’d joined. Anything would be better: but you can’t leave the rest of the archangels. It’s not healthy, and it’s more codependent than anything, but you rely on them. They’re not  **terrible**. Considering anything akin to getting out would be useless. There are ways of taking away free will, and you’d be taken back within moments. The others are expendable.  **You**  are the weapon against the Devil.

You don’t think you  **want**  to be, but you don’t think about it.

**Y O U  M I S S  Y O U R  B R O T H E R.**

With Lucifer, everything was right. He was the Sun; you were simply a planet revolving around him. Not even a planet--you were a mere human who stared at the Sun too long, not caring whether you were blinded or not. He was your favorite and you were his. You would have done anything for him, if he asked you too. Anything and everything. You killed for him. If needed you would have died for him. 

You weren't good enough, though. Your baby brother fell anyway.

**Y O U R   S I B L I N G S  D O N ' T  U N D E R S T A N D.**

       No one does. The littlest of fledglings hear the Morningstar's name whispered. They are told stories of his wickedness, how evil he was, how he betrayed the entirety of Heaven. He has become a monster. But he wasn't. No one understood him like you did. No one understood how he made Heaven bright. No one talks about how he was the creator of music. No one wants to remember his beautiful singing. No one wants to remember him.

You want to forget sometimes, too.

**G A B R I E L  L E A V E S  T O O.**

 As if Lucifer wasn't enough. Gabriel left too. He ran away in the middle of the night. And no one even blames him. You especially. Everyone always thought he would be the next one to run. He was the brother who never wanted a war. (You didn't either but you don't really matter anymore.) He was the Messenger of Heaven. He lost his brother too.

You miss them both.

 **E M O T I O N S  A R E  F O R G O T T E N**.

       You didn't know it could happen. You didn't want it to happen at first, but you've accepted it. You forget your emotions. The last shred of humanity leaves you. You can't be your old self anymore. You can only be Saint Michael the Archangel, The Good Son, Heavenly Prince. Soon everyone starts turning their feelings off too. Heaven gets quieter.

The quiet is frightening.

 **Y O U  T H I N K  Y O U  S E E  H I M**.

       One day, as you fly, you think you see a glimpse of him. You think you see his wings, his beautiful beautiful wings. You used to take care of them. When you were young, you cleaned them, held them, touched them gently. His wings weren't like yours. Yours were just pure white. He had the _sunset_. You could see every color in them. 

It wasn't him.

 

**Y O U  W O N ' T  S E E  H I M  E V E R  A G A I N.**

**Not the way you want.**

Not as your Lucifer.

Your darling Morningstar.


End file.
